Pandora
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Pandora. Pandora relates to the natural curiosity that humans tend to succumb to even though often it leads to disaster. Telling someone to not do something often means that they will want to do that thing more than ever. That is what I am. A simple mistake from curiosity that brought the downfall of my mother. Drabble. On hiatus till further notice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's really funny how looks can be so deceiving.

When you spot someone who looks happy and cheerful and optimistic, but then you dig in real deep in their dirt and realize theyre actually pretty distant and lonely.

If you understood that, then you now know that I'm not actually the always smiling optimistic child that I show and should be.

In fact, I'm the exact opposite.

I'm lonely and distant, quiet, but I do look on the bright side.

I can smile, it's just that.. There isn't any joy in them.

But I'm too tired now, I don't want to smile and act all happy anymore.

It's too hard for me to move on.

Its probably all because of my past.

Hello, I'm Pandora, and only Pandora.

And you're about to read my life in a puny little website.

And I hope you'll understand me and be my friend.

Reveiw Please!


	2. Pandora's Box

Pandora. Pandora relates to the natural curiosity that humans tend to succumb to even though often it leads to disaster. Telling someone to not do something often means that they will want to do that thing more than ever.

That is what I am. A simple mistake from curiosity that brought the downfall of my mother.

The name comes from the Greek words PAN meaning "all" and DORON meaning "gift". Therefore, my name means "All-Gifted." I was given, as a gift, to my mother. And I was also gifted, I was too powerful.

I wasn't supposed to ever smile, or be alive in that matter. But my mother worked and tried and never gave up, the doctors said it would take a miracle to save me. But what they didn't know, was, that my mother was a miracle.

She could communicate with Pokemon, and even manipulate them. She asked Jirachi for a wish.

One wish. For me to survive.

And with that, the deed was done, Pandora's box was opened, and all human ills were released on her.

Thus the result. The result is me, Pandora.


	3. Pandora

The storm beat down. The sky was cluttered with murky clouds, while gales of wind streaked like arrows from a bow, angling the raindrops against the wet pavement. Snarling, the ocean itself gnawed at the coastline. New Bark's famous beaches – the soaring plains of white – had temporarily become nothing more than mere soggy sand dunes. Indeed, Undella had transformed herself into a desolate wetland, as the residents and tourists alike scurried to the warmth of shelter. The main road, normally packed with weekend stalls selling Ice cream and little jewelry trinkets, was empty.

A hurricane in a hamlet.

Through this baleful weather, a lone figure walked down the road. A girl, aged 9. She wasn't a particularly inspiring fellow. She was neither short nor tall, and her messy, different shades of brown hair was insipid, plastered with water against the slender nape of her neck. An official Pokémon League hat was squashed down on her head, hiding the face, hiding two silver eyes.

Her name was Pandora.

Pandora wasn't too fussed about the storm. She actually enjoyed the cool feel of the rain, as Arctic fingers trailed over her spine. It could have been worse. The cold was preferable to the hot, anyway. Wouldn't you rather die by ice than die by fire? Freezing numbed the senses, ensuring that the victim could no longer feel. No more pain – just a blanket of sleep.


	4. Pandora's House

The rain droplets pitter pattered on the cement floor.

Pandora walked along an abandoned street and stopped in front of an ugly abandoned house with the perfect theme of haunted house. Pandora silently but swiftly opened the door and was greeted with the smell of wood and something cooking.

Pandora slipped her foot from the worn shoe and then proceeded to drape her coat on a cheap plastic hanger. A soft, tired voice rang from somewhere in the old chateau " Pandora, are you home?" Pandora smiled softly and called out " Yes mother, I have just arrived"

The main foyer was longer than it was wide, with a small section at the front which was probably used for greeting guests, about half way across the foyer, two staircases lay on either side of the room which lead to a first floor landing with doors leading off into the other parts of the house. At the end of the foyer was an open door.


	5. Pandora's House 2

Pandora walked through that door, the door lead into a room quite the opposite of the one she had just left, not very long, but it was very wide. A massive dinner table laid in the middle of the room and dominated the majority of the space, it was covered with approximately nothing at all. Each place at the table had a high backed wooden chair.

Age showed everywhere, tiles crumbling, fissures in the walls, and stains where water had seeped in. There was a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, but Pandora had no idea how the rusted chain that suspended it could possibly hold its weight.

A young woman in a wheelchair glided into the room, she beamed at Pandora "You're just in time for lunch! Now help me bring the plates to the table." Pandora grinned at her mother, bowed then sang in a serious tone "Yes, your highness!" She chuckled and walked past a laughing mother.


	6. All Because of Pandora

A few silent moments pass by; the silence is so thick I could cut it with a knife.

My mother looks at me, her lips in a thin grim line. I glanced at the ticking grandfather clock and then glance back at mother.

"Why? Why do you want to leave?" My mother asks dryly.

"Mom," I wince, my mother and I aren't that close, if you didn't pick up on me calling her mother.

"I don't understand! You've got a loving mother, and a safe house, and a... a…" I stare at her; we both know why I want to leave.

I sigh. "Mother, I want to journey around Unova. I want to have a normal life, but I promise! I promise I won't forget about you! I will visit you!" I didnt tell the truth. Winning in gyms and beating the elite four wasn't my purpose. Actually, my purpose was far different than that.

My mother is sick. My birth was the result of her being disabled to the wheelchair. She had also been electrocuted and suffered an illness that's cure had not been completed yet, and was very expensive. And it all was because of me.


End file.
